Chaotic Fusion Technique
| image = | kanji =混迷状態合同の術 | romaji =konmeijoutai goudou no jutsu | english =Chaotic Fusion Technique | other = | roleplay = None | classification = Fusion Technique | type = | range = User }} The Chaotic Fusion Technique is an ancient and powerful fusion method that predates the usage of the Fusion Dance created by the Metamoran people. This is said to be the perfect fusion, with the being that is created being a perfect pool of the combined traits, abilities, and powers of the two individual fusees. This was virtually unheard of in modern times as the requirements are rarer than those of any other technique in its class. Overview In ancient times there was a race that learned to live in complete harmony with nature and with each other, and as a result there was no war. This harmony allowed them to become uniquely synced with each other as pairs, normally it was seen as pairs of the same gender, but at other times which was rare different genders. These pairs would be able to harmonize with each other and unite, creating a fusion that was unlike anything the two alone could produce. Due to the nature of the fusion being optional, if both minds agreed to end the fusion then it ended, without any adverse effects. The power level of the fusion is determined by the combined average power of the fusees multiplied by a factor of 15 to 20, depending on the unity of the fusees. If the technique was forced however, then the users would be stricken by debilitating power loss and even death as one half would be fighting to escape the union while the other would be fighting to maintain it creating disharmony. This was seen when a Frost Demons warlord visited the race searching for the secret to fusion and forced the elder to unite with his son. As the fusion died the warlord became enraged and attacked the people only to be stopped by a combination of the two strongest warriors the planet had ever produced. This became known as the first fused being to have a name opting to be called Espio. Taking on the demon he was defeated but not before killing the demon in the process. Following this the race was annihilated by a powerful Death Ball aimed at its core by one of the demons that traveled there as revenge for killing their leader. Without any time to evacuate the planet one child was sent off world to preserve the teachings of her people, before the race became extinct. This child landed on earth where she wrote down the history of her people before she died and hid the tablets away in a shrine deep in the mountains. These were then found by Ao and he studied the message left by this ancient race, allowing him to learn the secrets and potentially use their fusion technique. Description After reciting this chant "Forces of Chaos, Unite and become as one." Once spoken by two people who have harmonized, seven orbs of ki surround their bodies as they start to glow, and then they are enveloped in a blinding light that breaks down their bodies and merges every aspect of their being. Similar to how when using the Potara the user's clothes are blended together flawlessly and both minds exist in unison giving the fused being a blended voice, being that of both individual fusee's. The abilities of the individuals are not merged, unless they choose to merge them, meaning that the fused warrior is able to use them in the same manner that the individual used them or merge them with a similar technique of the partner to create a stronger technique. This fusion has no time limit as the fusion will end if there is disharmony between the two or if both choose to end the fusion it will fade in a flash of light. On a side note due to there not being a gender requirement, the gender of the fusion is determined by the more dominant aura of the individual fusee's. As with other fusion techniques, if one or both of the fusee's are in a transformed state, the fusion's default state will be either of the particular transformations or a combination of both. In the case of Torrin, Miko was in his Mystic Miko form when he merged with the Saiyan and as a result, Torrin's base is that form. Fusions *Miko Tachibana + Jin = Esper *Miko Tachibana + Unnamed Saiyan = Torrin Trivia *To be honest this was inspired by the fanon character Shadic (a fusion of Sonic and Shadow.) *The disharmony was inspired by the Yeerks from Animorphs. Category:Fusion